Mixed
by Psycho Kitty
Summary: This is AU and of course DxH ^.~. Read it...Go on...and R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Mixed-Prologue

**Disclaimer: Sorry…can't sue cause I don't own them!******

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mixed**

Prologue

  
  


"You see . . . My life wasn't always a mess . . . " Says the raven haired girl. The woman listening to her sighs . . . ("Great, another one.") She rolls her eyes as the girl continues to talk. The girl notices the annoyance but brushes it off. "Everything was fine and dandy . . . until I met _him_." The girl leans closer to the blond sitting behind the desk to empathize the importance of the sentence. The blond rests her chin in her hand and has a bored expression. The raven haired girl stands back and becomes annoyed at this woman's lack of interest in what she is saying. Yet she goes on . . . "Duo Maxwell." She says proudly, knowing that his name could spark an interest in anyone. The woman's eyes light up and a peculiar smile crosses her lips. The girl takes time to try and figure out the meaning behind the smile but gives up when she sees it dying from the blonds lips. "I know it sounds crazy but . . . no let me start from the beginning. It all happened when I was out for a walk . . . It was a nice day up until some jerk stole my purse! I ran after him but he was too fast. I had given up hope and stopped to watch my purse disappear behind a corner. I went back home and was ready to cry myself to sleep when someone came to my door. When I opened it, I was greeted by the thief who stole my purse. He looked scared and handed me my purse. He said a quick 'Sorry' and ran off."

  
  


"Excuse me? Could you get to the point?"

  
  


"The point? Oh . . . fine." The girl crosses her arms over her chest. "Duo saw the guy take my purse and made him give it back to me." She said in one breath. The woman looks at her like she was going to kill her.

  
  


"Is that IT?" She says, very annoyed. "What was the point of . . . "

  
  


"I'm not done." Says the girl shortly. The blond sits back in her chair and crosses her arms. "So we became friends and we lived together for three years. I don't know what he does but what _ever_ it is, it causes him to leave for long periods of time. I got use to it for sometime but . . . " The girl's eyes become a deep blue, eye's filled with strong emotions. A sad sigh escapes her lips. "A girl can only take so much . . . so I moved out. I left before I fell into my feelings for him. He was becoming less and less of a friend to me and becoming something much more . . . I think I was falling in love with him . . . " Her voice is so soft and pure of love for this guy that the blond is transfixed by her every word. She leans in closer, not wanting to miss a word that poured out of this girl's broken heart. "He was not happy that I left and told me it wasn't safe to live alone . . . " The girl touches her face and laughs lightly. "He always was very protective of me . . . Well, I did move, despite his protest. My life seemed like it was returning until . . . " The girl becomes quiet. She lowers her head and closes her eyes. Her hands ball up into fits and she shakes with anger. The blond readies for impact. "MY HOUSE WAS BLOWN OUT OF EXISTENCE!"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"My house . . . I went to school and when I came home it was up in flames!!"

  
  


"Oh God! Are you ok?" The girl looks at the blond like she was dumb.

  
  


"No. I died." She says sarcastically. "That was over a year ago . . . Duo . . . bless his heart . . . " She says 'bless his heart' through closed teeth. "Let me move back in." The woman looks at her oddly.

  
  


"Are you saying he blew up your house so you could move back in?" 

  
  


"Well, I haven't found any evidences that would prove that."

  
  


"Look, I feel for you but could you please get to the point?"

  
  


"I'm working at it. Hold on!"

  
  


"No. Now."

  
  


"Alright . . . It has been a month since I have seen him." She says in one breath. The woman sighs and reaches under her desk and pulls out a missing person form.

  
  


"Name please . . . "

  
  


"Hilde S.." The woman laughs. Hilde's eyes narrow. "What? Don't like my name?" The smile from earlier appears again.

  
  


"No just that you are saving me a lot of time . . . " The woman reaches under her desk again. Hilde has a confused expression on her.

  
  


"What are you talking about?"

  
  


Click. Hilde starts to panic. The woman . . . who is a cop . . . has just pulled a gun on her and has now taken the safety off.

  
  


"You see . . . I am looking for him too. And you're going to help me. When Maxwell hears that I have his girl he will come to me . . . " She laughs and Hilde only glares at her. ("Damn you Duo! What the hell have you been up to?") Hilde sighs as the woman continues to laugh. Then something cold touches her cheek . . . Hilde can't turn her head, for fear of being shot, but can tell it must be another gun. She doesn't panic with this one because she can tell the gun is not pointed at her . . . Click . . . this new gun's safety is now off. The sound makes the woman stop and it is her turn to panic.

  
  


"Who do you think is faster?" Say a clam voice. Hilde's eyes widen . . . she knows that voice . . . Duo!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well? How did you like? I know, I know. What am I doing? Starting up another story...can't help it!!! Sniff. Well I can't open any of my other stories so I posted this...stupid FFN!!!!! 

LET ME POST!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! __ Oh well. Until next time!

  
  


R and R


	2. Terryests

**Mixed**

  
  


**Chapter 1**

**"Terryests"**

  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  


"Oh darling, the stars are just beautiful tonight!" Says a young girl to her boyfriend. He smiles and holds her close as they gaze out over the river. All is peaceful, all is calm, all is perfect . . . no one but him, the one he loves, the starts and . . . 

  
  


"OUT OF MY WAY!"

  
  


"AAAAA!" Yells the young girl as she is pushed, along with her boyfriend, down to the ground by some passing runner. The boy helps his girlfriend up and dusts her off. "Jerk!" She yells at the runner, fists in the air. "People these days!"

  
  


"I know . . . I think I broke something?" Says the guy has he rubs his back. The girl crosses her arms and leans on the railing of the bridge. "Since the moment is gone . . . who about we head . . . back . . . ?" He looks toward the direction the runner had come from. The girl noticed this and looks as well. Coming out of the shadows are four really, really tired cops. They are doing a dying jog toward them. Once the cops reach the bridge they stop. One throws his arms in the air and turns around while the others try and regain their breath.

  
  


"N-now answer . . . this? Why are we running after them?"

  
  


"B-because . . . t-they shot an officer!" This cop sits down and whips his forehead. "Man! Those two could run!"

  
  


"Actually, I think the guy was dragging the girl . . . " The cops laugh. "But really, why were we after them? I mean . . . do any of you know who the cop is who they shot? I sure as don't."

  
  


"Me neither . . . but a cop is a cop and we don't let punks like them do that to one of us!"

  
  


"Right!" Say the rest of the cops.

  
  


"Alright, lets go . . . " The others nod and disappear from view. Leaving the couple dumbfounded. They look at each other.

  
  


"A cop killer? We ran into a cop Killer!! Oh Peter! You were so brave!" She hugs her very confused boyfriend. He is about to ask her 'What the hell do you mean' when something dawned on him. His frown becomes a wide smile and he nods 'yes'.

  
  


"Yes, I _am_ brave, aren't I?" He hugs her back . . . 

  
  
  
  


**Elsewhere**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

  
  
  
  


"Duo! Stop!!! STOP! I can't run any more!" Yells Hilde as she runs through the park . . . her hand crushed in his. Duo does a complete turn-a-round and is now facing her. Hilde is caught off guard and is about to fall when Duo grabs her. He pulls her close to him and has an evil smile. He leans in close . . . 

  
  


"What? You just want me to carry you?" She sighs as he holds her tighter. Their faces come closer. The old feelings she had for him, the ones that made her move out, are resurfacing. "Hilde . . . " He says in a soft voice. Both close their eyes and ready to kiss . . . 

  
  


"STOP IT DUO!" She yells as she pulls his braid. Duo jumps back shocked. "You just shot a police officer!!!" She waves her arms in the air. Duo becomes annoyed and crosses his arms over his chest.

  
  


"Is that all the thanks I get for saving you?" Hilde just glares at him.

  
  


"Sorry!" She says sarcastically. "But you SHOT a police officer!" Duo turns around to leave.

  
  


"I think I know what I did Hilde . . . " Hilde places her hands on her hips. "Besides . . . " His voice becomes dark. Hilde's arms drop to her side as she looks into his now very dark purple eyes. A strange feeling over comes her. "She was evil . . . she tried to kill you."

  
  


"Yes . . . but why?" She says in a soft voice. Hilde is unable to move for his eyes cast a powerful spell over her.

  
  


"Can't see why she would! I just don't know." He says in his normal voice, breaking his spell over her and letting her return to being annoyed. She sighs and follows him.

  
  


"You say she was evil . . . but still, she was an officer of the law . . . "

  
  


"No." He says shortly. Duo wraps an arm around her shoulder. "The moment she tried to kill you was when she turned _against_ the law." He says in a serious tone. Hilde can't help but blush.

  
  


"She said she was going to use me against you. Why?" Duo presses his forehead on hers and places his hands on her shoulders.

  
  


"You mean so much to me. You're my best friend . . . " His voice is soft, almost a whisper. Hilde could feel her knees become jelly like. She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms wrap themselves around her in a protective hug.

  
  


"Duo . . . " Her voice is as soft has his. "Duo . . . I missed you . . . please don't leave me."

  
  


"Wish I could promise you that babe but . . . " He runs a hand in her shoulder length hair. Stroking it lovingly. "I'm here now . . . " He says to his best friend, only family and his first love.

  
  


**Later**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  


Duo leans on Hilde's bedrooms door frame as he watches her sleep. He smiles and closes the door.

  
  


"Night Hilde . . . " He whispers. When the door is closed, he slides to the floor, with his back against her door, ready to protect her if anyone should dare to harm her. ("If they want her . . . then they have to go through me.") Duo will be the first and only defense needed. He thinks about the events of the day and realizes he can't tell her . . . can't let anyone know . . . ("I'm in love with her . . . ") He thinks sadly. That though could cost Hilde her life, if it were to be put out in the opened. Duo rubs his temples as he tries to think of away to draw the attention away from her. Just as a plan is about to come to him, the phone rings. Duo looks at it for a while and then answers it.

  
  


"Hello . . . "

  
  
  
  


**Peacecaft Mansion**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  
  
  


"Look! I can't believe this! We are dealing with idiots!" Says the president of the United States. He is waving around a letter he received yesterday from a group of terrorists that tell the president to 'Watch your back!'. Relena sits in a chair sipping tea. She is very calm. For the past five years a group of terrorists has been trying to disturb the peace . . . _trying_. They are not the smartest group of terrorists in the world . . . "Look! They even spelled terrorist wrong! Terryests? What the hell is Terry-_ests_? That's not even close to the correct spelling!" The president throws the letter in the air and paces around in the room. He stops in front of Relena. "Why are you so calm?"

  
  


"There is no threat. As long as we have the Preventors, there is nothing to worry about." She says calmly.

  
  


"Really? I thought they weren't real." Relena smiles. "You mean to tell me they _are_ real."

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Great! Then tell them to stop these idiots!"

  
  


"They are. Have you ever seen anything on the news about these "terrorists?" He shakes his head 'no'. "Good. Then they are doing their job. And as we speak, they are right now looking for the leader of this group. So don't worry."

  
  


**Hilde's Room**`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  
  
  


"HILDE!! Wake up!" Says Duo as he pulls Hilde her out of her bed.

  
  


"What? Uh . . . Duo?" She says half asleep. 

  
  


"Come on! We're out of dishwasher soap! Hurry! Before the store closes!" Hilde pulls away from his grip and gets her bunny slippers.

  
  


"Hold up . . . Hold up!" She yawns. "I'm coming . . . " Hilde has on a gray tank top and matching pajama pants. Her hair is up in a loose bun. Oh . . . and she has her pink bunny slippers. Duo pushes her out the door and throws her some money.

  
  


"Don't forget the soap!"

  
  


"Right . . . right . . . soap. Got it." Slam. The door closes behind her, waking her up. "Soap? At this hour?" She starts to walk down the hall, looking at her apartment's door over her shoulder. Three large men in all black pass by her. She looks at them as the head down the hall. ("Strange men . . . ") She enters the elevator. ("Who would be having visitors at this hour?") As the door close Hilde can see them stopping at what seems to her to be her apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

  
  


Oh! What do these men want? Poor Duo! He's going to have to face them alone . . . or will he? Come back and read the next chapter. It's going to finally get to the plot! *Crash of Thunder* Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

  
  


R&R

  
  


`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`


	3. Don't Pick Up The Phone Hilde!

Mixed

  
  
  
  
  
  


Relena looks out her window as a maid brushes her hair. Brushing her hair always helped her to think. ("They pose no threat . . . so why am I worried?") She sighs and lowers her head.

  
  


"Miss Relena? Are you alright?"

  
  


"What? Oh . . . yes. I am. Thank you. That is all for today. Please go, I need sometime alone." The maid stands up and nods. She leaves the room, closing the door gently behind her. Relena stands up from her bed and walks over to the window. She pushes them open to let the cool wind roll in.

  
  


"A storm is coming . . . " Says a voice.

  
  


"Yes. I know Hero." She turns around and sits at her dresser. Hero comes out from the shadows.

He was hiding in a tree that sits outside her window. "Any news?"

  
  


"Only that they know who we are. Which means that there must be a leak." Relena does not look at him. She sits like a statue, caught in a daze. Relena pulls herself out of it and turns to face him.

  
  


"Find it." She says without emotion. He nods and heads toward the window.

  
  


"Mission accepted."

  
  


**Hilde's/Duo's Apartment**

  
  


Hilde yawns as she exits the elevator. She walks down the long hall. Her steps slow down and she almost stops. There is something in the air . . . Hilde wraps her arms around her self and looks around. The hall is a dirty yellow and the tile is a cream color. The doors are wooded and the lights above her flicker on and off whenever the subway passes by. Everything seems normal . . . but the air . . . something isn't right. If Hilde didn't know any better, she would say these the walls were telling her to go back and call for help. But why should she? She has Duo right? The thought of his name causes a pain in her chest.

  
  


"Duo . . . " She says softly as she heads toward her apartment. Slowly she walks, an arm around her waist and a hand on her neck. She grips the bag she carries tightly. Hilde stops at her door and stares down at it . . . ("It's opened . . . ") Only slightly but enough to make her worry. She pushes the door open and steps in the dark apartment. She can't see a thing but there is a light in the kitchen . . . she enters.

  
  


"DUO!" She yells as she sees two men holding him still while a third punches him. Hilde steps back when she sees the men. They were the ones from earlier. The man who was punching Duo smiles at Hilde and cracks his knuckles.

  
  


"HILDE!! RUN GIRL!" He yells just before on of the other man's knee him in the stomach. Hilde did as she was told and ran for the exit but the man is faster and slams the door shut. Hilde didn't give him time to pin her, she spun around and hit the man in the face with the bag the held the dishwasher soap. He is slammed against the wall and falls to the floor. Making sure he doesn't get up, Hilde kicks the man in the stomach _hard_. She runs into the kitchen armed with her bag that is holding the dishwasher soap. The man that kneed Duo lets of him and pulls out a gun. However, Hilde is much faster. She spins around letting the bag hit the man like the first guy. He falls and hits his head on the counter. Hilde spins the bag in the air daring the other man to try something. He does. Pushes Duo to the floor and lunges at Hilde. She moves out of the but leaves her self opened. The guy, once he hits the floor, grabs her legs and forces her to the ground. She kicks and screams as he pins her to the floor, making him forget about Duo. 

  
  


Snap. 

  
  


The guy falls on top of Hilde dead and then kicked off her by Duo. He helps her up.

  
  


"Hilde . . . you . . . you ok?" He says out of breath. She nods not knowing what to say. Duo smiles and hugs her . . . making sure nothing is wrong with her. He hears a soft gasp and looks at her. "Hilde? Did I hurt you?" She shakes her head 'no'. Duo sees she is looking at something and turn to see the first man standing in the door way with his gun ready. Hilde closes her eyes, ready to die when suddenly all hell breaks loose. She is thrown to the floor by Duo, who is now on top of her as a shower of bullets rain in her kitchen. She screams but the sound of the guns is over powering her voice. Then all is quite and Duo gets off of her, with the help of two men. Her vison is blurred for she had hit the floor pretty hard . . . She tried to focus on the other two men but couldn't.

  
  


"Duo . . . ?" She says before she passes out . . . 

  
  
  
  


Hilde awoke to her bedroom. She was in her room, warm, safe . . . "Duo . . . " she says in her sleep as she hugs her pillow . . . "Duo!" She throws the covers off her and heads to the kitchen. Hilde stops in shock at the door . . . "It's clean!" The kitchen is normal, as if last night didn't happen. She scratches her head and wondering about her sanity. "I'm I losing it?" Suddenly the phone rings. She picks it up. "Hello?"

  
  


"We know who you are."

  
  


"What?" She says annoyed.

  
  


"Don't lie to us! We know what your plans are! Do you think you could hide from us! You will not . . . "

  
  


"Who are you?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I said . . . who are you!" She yells.

  
  


"Uh . . . you're a woman!"

  
  


"Nice of you to notice! Now tell me . . . WHO are YOU?" There is some whispering in the back . . . 

  
  


**On the other end of the line . . . **

  
  


"Hey Peter! It's a girl!" 

  
  


"What? You must have the wrong number. Hang up Steve." 

  
  


"Right." He is about hang up when another person speaks up.

  
  


"Wait! What if she's our spy? Ask her the question."

  
  


"The one about the flowers?" The two look at their poor stupid friend.

  
  


"No, the other one!" 

  
  


"Right!" He turns to the phone . . . 

  
  


**Hilde's/Duo's Apartment . . . **

  
  


"Hello?" Asks the voice again.

  
  


"Hello?" She says as she leans up against the wall.

  
  


"Do . . . you . . . have . . . a . . . smoke?" Hilde pulls the phone away from her ear and looks at it as if it were the strangest thing in the world.

  
  


"A smoke? A smoke? No . . . I don't have a SMOKE!"

  
  


**On the other end of the line . . . **

  
  


"It's her! It's her! She's our contact!" 

  
  


"Ask her to give us a mission!" Says Peter.

  
  


"Right!" He turns to the phone. "Hey! What's our mission!"

  
  


**Hilde's/Duo's Apartment . . . **

  
  


"What? Your mission? You want a mission?" She says as she places a hand on her hips. "I'll give you one you _snot nose little purple butt monkey_! Here's your frarken MISSION! Go out side and buy some common sense! You stupid . . . @#@!%$#@!@%%$!"

  
  


**On the other end of the line . . . **

  
  


The guy holds the phone away from his ear as Hilde screams every bad word in the book.

  
  


"What did she say Jack?"

  
  


"Something about purple butt monkeys . . . and buying some common sense. Does that mean anything?" Peter grabs "Terrorist Joe's Guide Book: How to be a Terrorist." He flips through the book until he finds what he is looking for.

  
  


"It says . . . Blow up the orphanage."

  
  


"What?" Says Jack and Steve.

  
  


"Look for yourself." He hands them the book. The look at it and shrugged. Jack turns to the phone.

  
  


"Uh . . . thanks." And hangs up. He smiles at his friends. "We have a leader now!"

  
  
  
  


**Greenwald Orphanage**

  
  


"Come on children! Time to go to the park." All the children run outside. The woman laughs as they all cheer and play. Her and the six other guardians leave their small orphanage to go to the park across the street. It is a beautiful day, the air was cool and soft, birds were out singing. The children all run to the park and the guardians sit down to watch them.

  
  


"Oh! Sun block! I forgot it!" Says a woman. "I'll be right back . . . " She heads toward the orphanage and notices a gray van parked in front of the place. "Wonder who that could be . . . "

  
  


**Elsewhere**

  
  


Duo sits in the mess hall of the Preventors HQ. He stirs his coffee.

  
  


"Hilde . . . I'm so sorry."

  
  


"She'll be ok Duo." Says Quatre.

  
  


"No, she won't. Not as long as I'm with her . . . I shouldn't have destroyed her home . . . but . . . I had to Quatre! How could I let her live on her own . . . I mean someone could harm her and I wouldn't be there to save her . . . "

  
  


"Man Duo, you must really love her." Duo looked at Quatre shocked.

  
  


"No, I don't! She's my best friend!"

  
  


"Right! You're just a friend who didn't want her to move out so you destroyed her home and you are a friend who follows her everywhere! And only a friend will hide in the trees during their best friend's date and throw acorns at their date . . . Right Duo, you don't love her." He smiles and walks away. Duo sighs and lowers his head . . . ("He's right . . . I can't hide it. There's only one thing to do!") He stands up and heads home . . . 

  
  


"I have to end this!"

  
  


**Hilde's/Duo's Apartment**

  
  


Hilde comes out of the shower and turns on her radio. The news comes on as she dresses . . . 

  
  


"We have some horrible news . . . the Greenwald Orphanage was just destroyed this morning . . . "

  
  


"What? Oh God! Those poor children! I hope they find the asshole who did that and string him up!"

  
  


"Luckily no one was killed but sources are saying that it was a group of terrorists who did this . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Slam! Relena slaps her hands on the table. Her eyes flamed with anger.

  
  


"Gentleman, these terrorists have just gone from annoying to dangerous. I was a fool to think that they wouldn't have the guts to do something like this. Well, I won't make the same mistake twice. I want these terrorists found NOW!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh NO! Poor Hilde! She doesn't know what she just got herself mixed up in! Hee Hee! Come back and read what Duo will do when he finds out that the leader of the terrorist is Hilde. What will she do? Also, you will learn more about the terrorists in the next chapter . . . things aren't what they seem! ^.^ Until then . . . 

  
  


R&R

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Hello Wufei!

**Mixed**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Now Duo, could you please explain this to me?" Says Hilde as she glares at her best friend. 

  
  


"Explain what?" He says with a light laugh. Duo rubs his neck as he tries to think of a reason for last night.

  
  


"Like...well. Why you made me, at 2 in the morning, get dishwasher soap when we already have some...Who those men where and who fixed my kitchen? I mean, last night it looked like Swiss cheese! Now, it's clean...almost _too_ clean." She rubs her chin as she ponders the spotless kitchen. Duo only laughs.

  
  


"Hilde babe, you have some imagination! I just got here!" Hilde crosses her arms over her chest and leans on the door frame to their apartment. Duo moves to enter when she stops him.

  
  


"I don't think so mister! And don't 'Hilde babe' me! Last night did happened! I remember you shooting a cop, us running from cops, three men beating you up and my kitchen becoming a war zone!" Duo gives her a pleading look. She sighs and moves out of the way to let him in. "Duo..." She says softly as she closes the door. "Where have you been?" She looks over at him with a face that is breaking his heart. 

  
  


("It's now or never...") He thinks to himself. Duo straitens up and lets out a heavy sigh. "Hilde..." 

  
  


Ring. The phone interrupts him. Both look at the phone. Hilde is the one to answer.

  
  


"Hello?" Duo looks at the front door and wonders if it would be better if he just left...but that look in her eyes when she asked him where he was...it killed him. He knows she has feelings for him. Hell, it's _his_ fault. He drove away every boyfriend she ever had! He made sure she stayed with him and not live on her own or with anyone else.

  
  


"Nate!" Duo cringed when he heard the name. Nate....the one guy he can't get rid of. He tried everything but Nate seemed to not notice the threats or was to stupid to know that when someone says "Touch her and DIE." Means don't TOUCH....it doesn't mean go ahead hold hands or even kiss. "Sure, oh about now?" 

  
  


("Now?") Duo is about to protest when a voice in the back of his mind speaks up...

  
  


_("Didn't you want Hilde to stay away from you? This could be your chance. She seems happy with him.")_

  
  


("I know but why him...")

  
  


_("Well, he's a better choice than you! At least with him she won't have to worry about being shot at!")_ Duo thinks about this...

  
  


("Dammit! You have a point.")

  
  


"Duo?" Duo turns around to see Hilde staring at him. "Are you ok?"

  
  


"Uh.."

  
  


"Good. Now, before I go, I want an answer. Where have you been? And what are you mixed up in?" He laughs, praying that something would happen. Then, suddenly, his prayers were answered.

  
  


Knock....knock.

  
  


Hilde groans as she heads toward the door. She opens it to see a very angry man. 

  
  


"Wufei!" Duo says as he pushes Hilde to the side to let him in. Duo has never in his life been so happy to see him. "How have you been?" Wufei glares at Hilde and sits down on the sofa. He picks up the tv remote.

  
  


"Get me so tea woman." He says as he turns on the tv. Hilde walks up to him. She looks him up and down with her hands on her hips. Then she smiles as she crosses her arms over her chest.

  
  


"Get it yourself." She says calmly. Wufei looks at her and returns to the tv. The news comes on and he turns up the sound. Duo and Hilde watch the news as it replays yesterdays top story. Duo's face becomes dark as he sees the crying faces of the children...seeing this brought back some very painful memories. Hilde looks at Duo and touches his shoulder. He seems to clam down at her touch.

  
  


"Now woman, get me some tea. I need to talk to Duo, _alone_." Hilde looks at him then to Duo, who nods his head towards the kitchen. She gives up and does what she was told.

  
  
  
  


**Relena's Office...**

  
  
  
  


"Miss Penny. Could you get me some tea? It's going to be a long day."

  
  


"Sure thing." Smiles Penny as she closes the door. Relena flops down in her chair and spins around for a bit. 

  
  


"What am I going to do?" She says not knowing that Penny has entered the room.

  
  


"What's wrong? Is it about those terrorists?" Relena looks at her and sighs.

  
  


"It is...I see that everyone now knows about them now." She rubs the bridge of her nose. " Five years down the drain. Five years I spent trying to hid these "terrorists"."

  
  


"Why?" Says Penny as she hands Relena her tea.

  
  


"They were nothing. Just blowing hot air. So why make the people panic? But now they did this! What's next?"

  
  


"Maybe they got organized?"

  
  


"What? Oh...well. I don't know. They are the stupidest group of terrorists I have ever had to deal with. Yet, we have nothing on them! We know they are in the colonies but that's all."

  
  


"If they are under new management, maybe they will slip up?" Says Penny as she leaves the room. She makes sure the door in closed before she lets her smile fade. ("Stupid, I believe, is too kind of a word Miss Relena. Oh! When I get my hands on them!!!") She sits back down at her desk and puts on her happy secretary smile.

  
  
  
  


******Hilde's/Duo's Apartment...**

  
  
  
  


"Are you sure?" Says Duo in a low whisper, so not to alarm Hilde. "A leak? Who?"

  
  


"I don't know." He says in the same low whisper. Wufei looks into the kitchen to see Hilde with her back to them. "But we have to find them soon! We need to shut them up!"

  
  


"Right." Duo sits up when Hilde enters. She gives Wufei his tea. He takes it without saying anything. Hilde is about to leave when Wufei speaks up.

  
  


"It's not safe in this area. I wouldn't be walking around alone..."

  
  


"You think so?" Hilde interrupts him. She closes the door, staying inside. Duo walks up to her.

  
  


"I don't _think_...." He takes a sip. "I know." His voice is cold. Hilde just smiles and responds...

  
  


"I don't think _you_ know ether." Duo had to stop himself from laughing. Hilde flips her hair over her shoulders and smiles her victory over Duo's friend. He gave her a look that could kill, but said nothing as she left. Duo turns to him.

  
  


"Why did you say that? Is she in any danger?"

  
  


"She lives with you." He says bluntly. Duo crosses his arms over his chest and glares at him. "If there is a leak, then they know about us...and who our loved ones are. They may go after..." **Slam.** "her." Wufei sighs as he places the cup down and stands up. "Stupid baka. Running off after that girl."

  
  
  
  


**In The Park...**

  
  


Hilde sat on the bench next to Nate. He was going on and on about how his laptop wasn't working and what not. Hilde sighs for she is bored out of her mind. In fact, every time she is with him, she finds herself feeling that way. They only reason she acts like she is enjoying herself is because of Duo. Hilde cares for him, maybe more, but she needs Nate to keep her emotions in check. ("Duo is off limits. He's your friend. Do you think you could ever get another friend like him. ") Hilde jumps when Nate puts and arm around her. He smiles and continues to talk. She smiles back. Hilde looks away as she tries to figure things out... ("Last night did happen! Why were those men hurting him? I need to find out!")

  
  


"I've GOT IT!" She says as she stands up from the bench. She smiles evilly as a plan unravels in her mind.

  
  


"What Hilde?" She turns to him and blushes.

  
  


"Uh...nothing. How about something to eat?" Nate stands up. He takes her hand.

  
  


"Sure. Anything you want." He kisses her check. "Ow." He rubs the back of his head. 

  
  


"Something wrong?"

  
  


"No...must have been an acorn." Hilde laughs as she walks on. Nate look back at the tree one more time. Shaking his head he runs after Hilde. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Duo jumps down from the tree once they were gone. He smiles and grabs a few more acorns...just in case.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok! Come back next week...I may have more of Oracle, Coming Shadows and the first chapter of Child of Hope ready. ^.^ Oh! Check out Mama-sama's site....sometime soon I will have the Doujinshi of Mixed ready (Well, only the first few parts. But you should check it out! The two stories will be different...the Doujinshi will go more into who that blond cop is...and the bad guy is different. Email me or find me on MSN to tell me what you think! Love to hear from you all! ^.^)

  
  


**R&R**


	5. Number One Terrorist: Hilde

**Mixed**

  
  
  
  


"I'm not losing my mind, I'm not losing my mind, I'm not losing my mind . . . " Says Hilde as she rubs her temples. 

  
  


"Hilde? Are you ok?" 

  
  


"I'm fine Nate." She says coldly. Nate just smiles.

  
  


"Are you sure? I have some Aspirin. You need some? I have some right here . . . uh no . . . here! Wait. I must have taken them out. Sorry. But if you want some, I can get you some. Do you . . . "

  
  


"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT ANY STUPID ASPIRIN! NOW ORDER THE DAMN PIZZA!" Everyone stops and turns to look at Hilde. Many look shocked while others giggle. Nate . . . well . . . he's still smiling. Hilde shakes her head and stands up. "Maybe I _do_ need some aspirin. Sorry for yelling at you. I'll be right back." Nate just smiles and nods 'ok' as Hilde leaves the pizza shop.

  
  


"Sure, I'll just stay here." He says, not knowing that Hilde had left the shop. Hilde walks down the street. She thinks about everything that has happened. Her pace starts to speed up and soon she is running. She has a plan.

  
  


"I have to get home before Duo leaves. I need to follow that braided baka and see where he is going!" Little does she know that_ that_ 'braided baka' is following her.

  
  


("What the hell is she doing?") Thinks Duo. ("Shit! The cops!") Duo stops, as well as Hilde.

  
  


"Hey! It's that girl from yesterday! Get her!" Yells a cop.

  
  


"Shoot!" She makes a mad dash across the street as the cops run after her, they didn't see Duo. 

  
  


"Damn it all!" Says Duo as he runs after them.

  
  


**Relena's Office**

  
  


"Look! Look at this! Another letter! My boss will have my head if this doesn't stop!" Yells the Ambassador of The Colonies of America. Relena watches him pace back and forth in front of her. The British and French Ambassador snicker at the American. "Why me? Why _us_! Why are they after our colonies! I mean dammit! The French haven't gotten anything! AND _everyone_ hates the French!" Relena slaps her forehead and readies for the shit to hit the fan . . . 

  
  


"WHAT! What do you mean '_everyone_ one hates the French'? That is not true! How can you hate us? We are the most desirable people in all the world and colonies! Everyone one what's to be us!"

  
  


"Really? Then how come when people are asked witch country they would like to see destroyed they say France." Says the British Ambassador. The French Ambassador glares at her.

  
  


"Yeah John Luke! Take that!" Says the American Ambassador, grinning from ear to ear.

  
  


"IT'S PAUL! MY name is PAUL! YOU STUPID HICK!"

  
  


"Paul? What kind of name is Paul for a French guy?"

  
  


"A very good one! What about you? _Eddie_! What kind of name is that!" Screams Paul. Relena sinks in her seat. Margaret, the British Ambassador, smiles and enjoys the show.

  
  


"I think maybe Jean . . . NO! John Paul! Yes, John Paul! That's your name isn't?" He smiles as he sees Paul turn red with anger. "That's a good Frenchy name for you!" Eddie laughs. Margaret sips her tea and Relena is ready to push the help button.

  
  


"ALRIGHT! Call me John Paul for all I care! Then I guess I can call you Bobby Joe! That's a good American hick name!" Now it is Paul's turn to laugh.

  
  


"HICK? Hick? You dare call me a hick you frog! I know why they aren't bothering you! Because who would want to control a bunch of frog eating, snot nose pansies! You bunch of momma's boys! You can't do anything but run! OH! LOOK AT ME! I'M FRENCH! Everyone LOVES ME! OH LA LA! PLEASE PASS THE FROG LEGS!" Says Eddie has he does a stupid little dance around the room. "OH NOOO! IT'S A WAR! WHA WHA! MOMMY SAVE ME!" He takes his jacket and imitates it like a skirt and covers his face as he prances behind Relena.

  
  


"Stop it, the both of you! You are acting like children!" Says Margaret as she sips her tea. Eddie comes from behind the chair and stands in front of her. He is about to say something to her when he suddenly turns to Paul.

  
  


"YOU!" He says as he points to Paul. "You're behind this! I know it! That's why you haven't gotten any threats! You blew up the orphanage! You bastard! You were always jealous of US!"

  
  


"Oh stop it! You aren't that great! Not everyone envies you!" Says Margaret. 

  
  


"Please, all of you, calm down. We are trying our best. Right now I have one of our best men looking for the leader of the terrorists." Says Relena. They all seem to calm down.

  
  


"So, Margaret. Why are you here?" Says Eddie, much calmer now.

  
  


"I received this today." She holds up a letter. There is no return address, only the words . . . 

  
  


**Terryests.**

  
  


**Outside Hilde's/Duo's Apartment**

  
  


"Well . . . this looks like the place. Should we go in?" Says Steve. Jack shakes his head.

  
  


"We don't want to endanger our contact. All we want is to see who we are dealing with."

  
  


"Well, it seems that our contact is living with Duo, a.k.a. The God of Death. Very brave! I want to meet her!" Jack sighs.

  
  


"Look, we know where she lives now, so lets go. Don't want anyone to see . . . us?" A girl with black hair and bright blue eyes runs past them. Jack and Steve look at her as she turns the corner. "Wonder who that was?" Just then three cops push them to the side. Jack is about to yell at them when someone knocks him down. "Hey! That was Duo!"

  
  


"Then that means . . . " Steve smiles. "That was our contact! Lets save her!" The two run off after Hilde. Little did they know that someone has been listening to them the whole time. The figure comes out of the shadows and calls on his cell phone.

  
  


"Trowa? It's me. I've found our leak." He pauses. "Right." He hangs up. "Hilde. I will kill you." Says Hero as he runs after her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


OH NO! The cops, Duo, the terrorists and NOW Hero are after her! What will she do? Come back and find out! And please R&R!

^.^

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
